


Tom is ___

by Riley_Silver



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Silver/pseuds/Riley_Silver
Summary: Alternate ending to the film 'The Talented Mr Ripley'. Instead of Peter dying,  Tom finds safety in his love





	Tom is ___

"What do you mean you lied about who you are? Peter's voice was incredibly soft,  staring up at Tom from his position on the bed. He could see the confusion,  the worry,  the pain mix through Peter's face and he laughed half heartedly.  
"I always thought it would be better to be a fake somebody than a real nobody" he replied,  voice cutting out due to his clogged throat. Peter's soft "what are you talking about?" almost didn't cut through the noise of his heavy breathing, almost didn't cut through the fog that clouded over his mind.  
"You're not a nobody.  Thats the last thing you are" Peter continues plainly, staring up at Tom. Their eye locked and they looked,  just looked,  at eachother, Tom feeling the care Peter felt for him radiating out of his body.

But Peter knew Meridith was on board. Meridith knew Tom as Dickie. Peter thought Dickie was dead. If Tom was going to survive without being caught,  either Merideth or Peter had do go. 

It couldn't be Meridith, she was surrounded by countless relatives and close friend by her own account. That left one thing left. 

Tom smiled a small, sad smile and laughed a half, tear-laden laugh. "Peter. Tell me some good things about Tom Ripley?" he moved over to the bed and stopped Peter from getting up,  placating the now extremely worried companion. He laid a hand briefly in the middle of Peter's back,  then slid into the bed so he was lying against his shoulderblade. "Just, tell me some nice things about Tom Ripley"

Peter huffed in confusion at first,  but then the laughs grew tender. "Good things about Tom Ripley. That could take me some time" Peter pillowed his head on his arms and closed his eyes,  waiting for Tom to reajust his position before starting.  
"Tom is talented. Tom is tender. Tom is beautiful" he started while Tom laughed happily.  
"You're such a liar" he moaned, wrapping the tie discreetly around his hands to get better grip. He burrowed his face into Peter's back, feeling the warmth radiate from his skin through the woolen jumper.

"Tom is a mystery"

Doubt started to creep into Tom's mind. He was happy with Peter,  just the way they lived. Both faking a life for the public world. Both hiding terrible secrets. 

"Tom is not a nobody" 

The gentle stress on the words paused his hand actions. He could work out a way of explaining why Merideth knew him as Dickie, a way that wouldn't uncover his past actions. His hands clenched and unclenched the tie that was wrapped between them, his mind locked in a battle about his next course of action. 

"Tom has secrets he does not want to tell me and I wish he would"

Tom desperetly wished he could tell Peter what he had done. Everything from impersonating Dickie, killing Freddie and Dickie,  siphoning money off Greenberg At. 

He burrowed his face again to Peter's back, the scent of the aftershave Tom had bought as a gift achingly tearing at his heart. 

"Tom has nightmares. That's not a good thing"

Slowly,  the battle in his mind called a ceasefire. He slowly unwound the tie from around his hands and dropped it to the floor, letting his free arm drape over Peter's hips. His head rose and fell with each of Peter's breaths, and he felt a lullimg sense of calm overflow him. He was safe with Peter. As long as he was careful about how much he revealed, Peter would keep him safe. 

"Tom has someone to love him. That is a good thing" Peter softly breathed,  twisting his neck around to check on his companion. Tom lifted his head so let Peter see the accumulated tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "What's wrong? " Peter turned over so Tom was mks lying on his chest. 

"Such nice things about Tom Ripley" he choked out,  after a few false starts. Remembering that he hadn't locked the door,  Tom bounded up and slid the hatch closed. He slipped off his black dress shirt and left the navy blue undershirt on,  stripping down to his underwear and crawled under the bedcovers of Peter's bed. Shocked at the bold actions, Peter hesitated a moment then stripped down in the same way, curling his long body around Tom's smaller one. Tom tucked his head under his chin and closed his eyes, scrunching his fingers though Peter's undershirt. 

"Peter Smith-Kingsley has someone to love him. That is a very good thing" he parodied, feeling the light press of lips against his hairline. 

"Indeed"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chaoter withing half an hour and I haven't proofread (much) yet. Forgive me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I don't know how long this book will be.


End file.
